Believe Don't Fear (ROTBTD Jackunzelmerricup)
by TheLeafTea
Summary: Believe Don't Fear , Smile Don't Cry , Be Brave Don't be Weak , Have Hope Don't Give. We may not be alike but we know we have eachother and that we wont give up. Believe , Smile , Brave , Hope Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons Jackunzel / Merricup Rated T for futher events and cursing/strong language.


**Hai! ITS FINALLY HERE! THE NEW SERIES! I'm sorry bout the other series but! There will be 2 new series coming out and I promise both of them will be amazing! And a sneak peek for the 2nd series its going to be a MEGA CROSSOVER! I promise anyways on with THY' SHOW!**

******Before anything I do NOT own any of the characters they all belong to Pixar and Disney so now please don't sue me :(**

Rapunzel's POV  
Today I was excited then ever before I was finally going to meet Kids my age! Mother wouldn't let me go near any children or else I would get a spank.I wore a light pink sweater that I made sure that none of my bruises showed on my arms, and I wore a dull dark purple skirt. My bruises on my leg were fading but they were in a light yellow color.  
I took a deep breathe and walked through the school gates. My eyes opened in wonder and shock, The school was so huge! It was more of a Public school then a private school... I was received a letter that had my schedules and my mother gave me a dollar for me to buy food. There were alot of people I actually felt nervous, I started to walk back until I bumped into someone. I fell backwards on my bottom  
"I'm so sorry I should have looked at where I was going."  
I looked up and saw a hand from a boy he had short brown hair and he had dark yet light green eyes.  
I took his hand and he helped me up, I noticed he has only one leg and the other was mechanic.  
"My name is Hiccup and I'm a junior you?"  
I giggled silently at his name  
"My name is Rapunzel and I'm a junior to." I said  
"You seem new? Do you need any help?" He said  
"Really? I wont be a bother?" I said in delight  
"Yeah!"  
I showed him my schedule  
"Looks like we both have 3 classes together! so your first class with me is Math which is both of our first periods then History which is after lunch and then Art which is before school ends!"  
"So just follow me ok?" He said with a smile  
"Ok!" I said as I was happy that I made a friend already.  
"Hiccup!" a voice yelled behind Hiccup  
Hiccup turned around to see a girl with red curly hair tied in a ponytail and behind her was two cheerleaders one had black hair tied into a pony tail and the other had light blonde hair tied into a braid.  
"Merida!" Hiccup said blushing light red  
"Oh my gosh! I love your hair! Its so pretty!" the red haired girl said to me  
"Really? Thanks I like your hair too." I said nervous.  
"My names Merida! That girls name is Astrid" she said pointing to the girl with the braided hair  
"and thats Heather! The Smart one!" she said pointing to the girl with the black hair  
"Hi, my nam- names Rapunzel..." I said whispering I was scared of cheerleaders because I use to be bullied by them  
"Nice to meet you Rapunzel." Heather said in a sweet kind voice  
I felt so.. so strange! This was the first time a cheerleader has been nice to me...  
"Rapunzel! Before lunch you have Science with me. And you have Language after P.E with Heather and Astrid!" Merrida Said in delight

Hiccup showed me the way to Math it was loud and chatty in there.  
"Rapunzel if you want you can sit next to me." He said  
"Really? Thanks!" I felt happy that I can sit next to someone I know.  
I noticed 3 seats in front of me there was a boy.  
A strange boy he wore a light blue sweater and he had white hair?  
Sliver - like white hair and pale snow - like skin.  
He turned around and looked at me I quickly looked down but he walked towards me and said  
"Who are you? Are you a new student?" He said with a heart melting smile  
"M - My name is Rapunzel..." I said nervous  
"Cool! Well Rapunzel I'm Jack"  
"Yea Jack Overland Frost." I turned around to see who said that and it was Hiccup  
"Well Hicc I don't think Rapunzel knows your real name right Hicc?"Jack said  
"Don't you dare, Jack." said Hiccup like if this happened a few times already  
"Don't worry Hicc your secret is safe with me!" Jack said laughing.  
Soon we heard the door open and the teacher came in, and that was the start of Rapunzel's Tangled Life...

_Note from Author -  
I really like the idea of ROTBTD so I thought why not make a story of them as highschool students?  
I sorry for those who support other like Jarida or Hiccunzel. But I really like Jackunzel and Mericup cause  
__ each of them have similar traits. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT , but I hope you like it so far there would be around 20 chapters? Idk but thanks for reading this and good day!_


End file.
